


Cloud Studies

by Himring



Series: Numenor [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, House of Elros - Freeform, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Aldarion's change of the Numenorean law of succession in favour of his daughter disinherits a distant cousin of the King, Malantur.How does he react?
Series: Numenor [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/144324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Cloud Studies

**Author's Note:**

> An older drabble I had forgotten to cross-post, apparently.

Malantur spent that year, sketchbook in hand, studying the clouds, how they formed and how the wind, coming from the Sea, chased them east or west across Numenor. He was often in the Forostar, where Meneldur still had his tower, much relieved that now, whatever happened, he could not inherit the crown and deeming himself free to follow his interests.

Erendis’s scorn, although not aimed at him, reached his ears and struck home.

‘Am I neglectful?’ he asked his cousin Ailinel.

‘How? When your art yields both beauty and an accurate record of weather?’ Ailinel said, admiring his meticulous drawings.

**Author's Note:**

> Malantur is the disinherited heir (who would have inherited through the male line) only according to one version of the story. Tolkien is a bit inconsistent in his treatment of the Numenorean succession laws.
> 
> 1 x 100 words on MS Word, for the Tolkien Weekly prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Inspired by the surviving cloud studies by the painter John Constable (born 1776 - died 1837), which are both true art and meteorologically accurate.
> 
> The scorn of Erendis is mostly aimed at her errant husband, Aldarion, but is canonically later extended to men, and especially male Numenorean aristocrats, as a whole.


End file.
